Patch History
Here is the patch list for LEGO Champions: of the Universe. Closed Beta Patch CB 01 (January 4, 2017) *The game entered Closed Beta Patch CB04 (January 27, 2017) 'Hero' *Perryn, The Midnight Guitarist Patch CB06 (February 10, 2017) 'Hero' *Sentinel, The Sentry Patch CB08 (February 24, 2017) 'Hero' *Hogunn, Chieftain of Stormdeath Clan Patch CB09 (March 3, 2017) 'Hero' *Mazata, Protector of Zarina Patch CB11 (March 17, 2017) 'Hero' *Ceemo, The Sea Abomination Patch CB13 (March 31, 2017) 'Hero' *Kannata, The Cursed Captain Patch CB16 (April 21, 2017) 'Hero' *Droell, The Undead Mercenary Patch CB20 (May 19, 2017) 'Hero' *Terra, Heroine of the War Open Beta Patch OB01 (May 26, 2017) *The game entered Open Beta *Clash was introduced 'Skins' *Kannata (Endless Curse) *Njord (Young) 'Modes' *Clash Patch OB02 (June 9, 2017) 'Skins' *Sir. Varios (Brutal Hammer and Lion Hammer) Patch OB03 (June 23, 2017) 'Skins' *'Varkses (Tomb Guardian) *Zander (Old West) Patch OB04 (July 7, 2017) 'Skins *Sir. Varios (Nexus) *Sabine (Zero Metal) Patch OB05 (July 21, 2017) *B.C. City Event started. *Elimination was introduced 'Skins' *Beck (Dead-Shot) *Stream (Origins) 'Hero' *Stream, Fast as Light Modes *Elimination Patch OB06 (August 4, 2017) 'Skins' *Gandymede (Sha'oi) *Tracker (Origins) 'Hero' *Tracker, Hero of B.C. City Patch OB07 (August 18. 2017) 'Skins' *Emma (Student) *Professor Fire-Blast (Alpha Suit) 'Hero' *Professor Fire-Blast, Tyrant of B.C. City Patch OB08 (September 1, 2017) *B.C. City Event ended 'Skins' *Hogunn (Ho'Ru Khai) Patch OB09 (September 15, 2017) 'Skins' *Kalgaratos (Apocalypse) *Xerris (Electro Shurikens) 'Hero' *Xerris, Master of Shurikens Patch OB10 (September 29, 2017) Skins *Enjiman (Young) Patch OB11 (October 13, 2017) Skins *F3-GO6 (Love Kill) 'Hero' *Jorbhort, The Combat Engineer Patch OB12 (October 27, 2017) Skins *Mazata (Boxer) Patch OB13 (November 10, 2017) Skins *Ygox (Swarm) 'Hero' *Sho'Tii, The Earth Sage Patch OB14 (November 24, 2017) Skins *Asai (Mean Streets) Patch OB15 (December 8, 2017) Skins *Njord (Mystery Man) 'Hero' *Demongo, The Legion Beast Patch OB16 (December 22, 2017) Skins *Gandymede (Sundimede) *Sentinel (Antique) Patch OB17 (January 5, 2018) Skins *Zander (Daredevil) 'Hero' *H4-MM8, The Hammer Patch OB18 (January 19, 2018) 'Skins' *Arkytel (Entertainer) Patch OB19 (February 2, 2018) 'Skins' *Emma (Fright Queen) *Enjiman (Roman) 'Hero' *Spartok, King of Spartans Patch OB20 (February 16, 2018) *Quests were introduced. 'Skins' *Sir. Varios (Black Knight) Patch OB21 (March 2, 2018) 'Skins' *Kalgaratos (Star Tactician) 'Hero' *BN-TRD, Tesla Rampage Droid Patch OB22 (March 16, 2018) 'Skins' *Sho'Tii (Crystal) *Sho'Tii (Magma) Patch OB23 (March 30, 2018) 'Skins' *Terra (Apollo) 'Hero' *Zerus, Master of Toxins Patch OB24 (April 13, 2018) 'Skins' *Lucia (Easter's Guardian) Patch OB25 (April 27, 2018) 'Skins' *F3-GO6 (Classic Space) *F3-GO6 (Blacktron) 'Hero' *Master-Brain, The Core Replacer Patch OB26 (May 11, 2018) *Open Beta ended 'Skins' *Churudor (Lobster) Release (Season 1) Patch 1.1 (May 25, 2018) 'Skins' *Master-Brain (Prime) *Spartok (Tribal) 'Hero' *Cameleo, The Shapeshifter Patch 1.2 (June 1, 2018) 'Skins' *Terra (Galaxy Corp) Patch 1.3 (June 15, 2018) 'Skins' *Droell (Legion) 'Hero' *Nicolai, Elite Ball Champion Patch 1.4 (June 29, 2018) 'Skins' *Enjiman (Crown Knight) Patch 1.5 (July 6, 2018) 'Skins' *Gandymede (Nomad) *Tracker (Spaceman) 'Hero' *Bahkri, The Zodiac Master Patch 1.6 (July 20, 2018) 'Skins' *Xerris (Ninja) Patch 1.7 (August 3, 2018) 'Skins' *Zerus (Deep Sea) *Perryn (Heavy Metal) 'Hero' *Qi'an, Mistress of Thi Hong Patch 1.8 (August 17, 2018) 'Skins' *Jorbhort (Construction) *Jorbhort (Bricksburg) *Kannata (Brickbeard) *Droell (Chef) Patch 1.9 (August 31, 2018) 'Skins' *Lucia (Queen of Gems) *H4-MM8 (Skeleton King) 'Hero' *Wekono, Snake Witch Doctor Patch 1.10 (September 14, 2018) 'Skins' *Bahkri (Trickster) *Qi'an (Shogun of Sorrow) *Stream (Earth 2) Patch 1,11 (September 28, 2018) 'Skins' *Heardt (Crusader) *Spartok (Joust) 'Hero' *Heardt, The Monster Hunter Patch 1.12 (October 12, 2018) 'Skins' * Gandymede (Robo-Master) * Nicolai (Casual) Patch 1.13 (October 26, 2018) 'Skins' *Grim (Origins) *Mazata (Demon) *Xerris (Fright Night) *Njord (Horseman) *Bahkri (Specter) *Demongo (The Butcher) *Wekono (Dark Eclipse) *Arkytel (Arkenstein) *Droell (Arkenstein's Monster) *Kalgaratos (Undead Necromancer) *Churudor (Spider Lord) 'Hero' *Grim, The Time Rider Patch 1.14 (November 9, 2018) 'Skins' *Ceemo (Power Plant) *Sentinel (King's Artillery) Patch 1.15 (November 23, 2018) 'Skins' *Spartok (Gladiator) *Varkses (Molten) 'Hero' *Zenwat, The Air Sage Patch 1.16 (December 7, 2018) 'Skins' * Patch 1.17 (December 21, 2018) 'Skins' *Cameleo (Candy Man) *Jorbhort (Santa's Helper) *Perryn (Caroler) *Zander (Scrooge) *Kannata (Holiday Spirit) *Sabine (Ms. Claus) *Ygox (Christmas Lights) *Gandymede (Nutcracker) *Sir. Varios (Sir. Varclause) *BN-TRD (Reindeer 2000) 'Hero' *Necronomicus, Wielder of the Doom-Gauntlet Patch 1.18 (January 18, 2019) 'Skins' * Patch 1.19 (January 25, 2019) 'Skins' *Slize (Origins) 'Hero' *Slize, Justice Alliance Rookie Patch 1.20 (February 8. 2019) 'Skins' *Necronomicus (Demon of Death) Patch 1.21 (February 22, 2019) 'Skins' * Beck (Explorien) * Tracker (Explorien) * Tal (Explorien) 'Hero' *Tal, Spyrius Warrior Patch 1.22 (March 8, 2019) 'Skins' Patch 1.23 (March 22, 2019) 'Skins' 'Hero' *Ti La, Sorceress of Ilusions Patch 1.24 (April 5, 2019) 'Skins' Patch 1.25 (April 19, 2019) 'Skins' 'Hero' *Kald Wa, The Water Sage Patch 1.26 (May 3, 2019) 'Skins' Release (Season 2) Patch 2.1 (May 11, 2019) 'Skins' 'Hero' * Category:Index